Tableau
by Fleurdetemps
Summary: A series of short vinnigettes and scenes both humorous and serious
1. Chapter 1

**A Shot in the Dark**

One upon a time...

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, Rose following he glanced around him at the scene of war. He ducked as a bullet nearly hit him.  
"Erm...I think I'll give this one a miss," he said, ushering Rose back into the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Train to nowhere**

Standing inside one of the carriages of the steam train Martha looked around in amazement.  
"It's bigger on the inside."  
"Nah, just an optical illusion," replied the Doctor.  
"They have a football pitch in one of the carriages! How do you explain that?"  
"Maybe we aught to speak to someone who's knows what's going on..."  
He grabbed one of the passing porters. "Excuse me who is in charge here?"  
"Mr Orian."  
"How do I find him then?"  
"Oh, he will find you," replied the porter in an unsettling way.  
"Hello," said a voice behind them. It belonged to a man with a thick bushy beard and ice blue eyes. "Can I help you?"  
"I think you can Mr Orian," the Doctor flashed his psychic paper.  
"And what does Scotland Yard want to talk to me for?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Rambler**

The Doctor walked and walked and walked for miles on end, day and night. He kept going because he needed to think. The thought's going through his mind driving him to distraction till all he could do was walk. The TARDIS was full of memories of home, family and friends. Things he wanted to forget so his pain would go away. Maybe if he pretended they never disappeared he could cope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shaken, not stirred**

He strode up to the bar in the busy casino, adjusting his black bow tie he sat at the bar. His female companion dressed in a classy red frock took her place next to him.

"Vodka Martini, shaken not stirred," he asked the barman.

"That is so clichéd," said Martha.

"But I couldn't resist…my names Doctor, the Doctor."

"Now, you can stop. Aren't you going to buy me a drink?"

"That's not _too_ clichéd then?"

"Don't be facetious."

"Me? Ok, then…what drink do you want?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Rules**

"The first rule about time travel club...is never talk about time travel club."  
"Now you're just being silly."  
The Doctor took another swig of the fizzy drink.  
"Sorry, just bit hyper at the moment," another gulp. "This stuff pretty addictive. Want to go for a run?"  
"I-,"  
"I wanna' go for a run...ooh look-,"


	6. Chapter 6

**What planet?**

I feel like I've been away on another planet these days,  
Don't ask me why, coz I don't know.  
I've been to the past as well, and the future.  
I don't know what planet I've been on,  
I don't feel what's going on at the moment.  
It's all like a dream.  
Maybe it's because this is so hard to believe,  
that a 900 year old alien would want me.  
Why would he want me to travel with him?  
I keep thinking I'm going to wake up,  
and it will all be a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sepia Tone**

The Doctor pondered what a life in sepia tone would be like, (all browns and oranges a bit like the seventies) as he held the faded photo delicately between his fingers. It had a small crease across the centre a bolt of cream through the sepia where he had folded and unfolded it in order for him to keep it in his wallet. The smiling faces that looked back at him reminded the Time Lord of more innocent times and happier days. That was a summer he wouldn't forget. He remembered how he had laughed and instantly felt regret that he didn't laugh like that anymore. He never completely relaxed around people anymore, not even Rose saw the real him. Everything was a mask to hide his darker side, the aspects of himself he didn't want to let emerge. Sometimes he wished he could wipe away the sorrow, grief and loneliness like wiping the grime from a work surface. The Doctor glanced down once again at the sepia tone photograph, and in his mind stepped through the white border into the shades of brown depicting a moment in time.

He could see the room with its quaint furniture, hear the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece (and hour fast as usual), smell the musty aroma and hear _her_ voice, gentle yet firm. He replied to _her_ question, with his usual flare for facetiousness. _She_ just laughed it off as the other occupant of the room set up the camera. The little tabby cat which loved the warm place by the fire let out a faint meow as he picked it up. He stroked it gently, holding the animal to his chest. She rebuked him for disturbing the creature when it was happy. He put the cat down but now it wasn't content with being left on its own, mewing piteously for him to pick it up. He was tempted to give in to its demands but _she_ explained it would be cruel to tease the animal and he should leave it be. He apologised to the cat and looked away with great difficulty, concentrating on how to pose for the photo. He pulled at the constricting collar as the photographer told him to keep still. A flash of light and puff of smoke, he froze in position. The image in sepia, frozen in time. The picture he held in his hand and kept always next to his hearts. His happy place from the past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spiral Staircase**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, but as soon as his red all-stars touched the ground he realised his mistake.

"Oops."

"What?" asked Rose trying to get past him. "What is it? Let me see."

"Um, nothing," he mumbled in reply, pushing her back into the TARDIS and slamming the door quickly. Leaning back against the wooden doors his arms and legs spayed out as he tried to prevent Rose from going outside.

"Why won't you let me see?"

"It's nothing important."

"What have you done," she demanded, hands on hips.

"I may have accidentally crossed my own timeline which is very...um...bad."

He placed his arm round her shoulder leading her over to the console.

"It would be best if we leave straight away."

The Doctor activated the controls. He was safe now…safe from the temptation. Their landing spot had been on Gallifrey before the war and he knew if he stayed any longer he would have had to do something, or warn someone. Sometimes even he had to stick to the rules.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailing the TARDIS**

Martha held onto the ropes that controlled the sails which were attached to the mast grafted onto the main console stem. They had crash landed in the middle of an expanse of water and now the TARDIS floated on its side doors open so disconcertingly even thought Martha stood upright all she could see was sky.

"Where's the rudder?"

"The rudder?"

"So we can steer this thing!"

"Oh, just stay there, keep a hold on the rope. I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

"Where did you go?

"Back door...it tends to move around, took me longer than usual to find it."

"There's a back door?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why not? We now have a rudder."

"You didn't open the door did you? That would let water in!"

"I'm not stupid...erm...excuse me for a bit-,"

He dashed off again back through the inner doors.

* * *

"Back," blurted the Doctor as he ran back in, slightly out of breath. "The old girl thinks it's fun to give me the runaround. I had to run three miles to reach it this time."

"What did you do back there?" asked Martha, although she already knew the answer.

"Just making minor adjustments..."


	10. Chapter 10  DWHustle Crossover

**Life on Earth**

"Who do you think you are Sam Tyler?" exclaimed Eddie as he leant over the bar, handing Harold Saxon a drink. "This ain't Life on Mars."

"I don't know to what you're referring to…I thought you haven't made first contact with the Ice Warriors yet."

The barman shook his head in resignation.

"You're crazy mate."

"What makes you think time travel isn't possible?" asked Saxon. His ego was bursting at the seams. He hadn't been able to resist telling someone of his plans. He knew telling the Doctor would be a mistake but a random stranger wouldn't realize the significance. "If something can be imagined surely it has the potential to be possible."

"All that science lark is beyond me."

"So primitive…and ignorant," he mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Here," he swigged the last dregs on his drink and pushed over a gold doubloon. "Keep the change."

"But this is-," before Eddie could finish Saxon had gone. He shrugged his shoulders. "Strange guy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Motivations**

"You thrive on control. You want to be master of everything only because you have no authority over the one thing that nags at you…controls you every day, every hour, every minute, every second."

"Doctor," warned the Master, with an angry glare.

"You can't stop the drums," the Doctor tapped the beat. "You can rule all time and space but the drums in your head won't obey your orders."

"Stop it! Shut up! Shut up Doctor!" He slammed his fist against the window.

"The sooner you face up to the problem the sooner you can deal with it."

"This isn't an AA meeting you know," he replied with a sarcastic tone. "Hi, I'm the Master and I'm a megalomaniac…now it's your turn."

"I don't need therapy."

"Oh, yes you do Doctor. You let Gallifrey burn-,"

"Harry," said Lucy placing a hand on her husbands shoulder. "There is no need to bicker. You're missing the spectacle."

"Ah, yes my dear. I mustn't neglect my duty. After all my hard work it would be a shame to miss anything."


End file.
